


Awkward Moments

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Close Quarters, Embarrassment, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mixed Signals, Oral, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Toys, no beta we die like men, omg learn to lock a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: The Chocobros have been on the road for a while now and tensions are getting high.Gradually more smut as the chapters progress.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	1. Should probably have locked the door...

“I call first dibs on the shower!” Noctis yelled the moment they pulled into the motel parking lot. It had been a grueling week in the wild doing hunts. One of which being a trio of malboro, and they were all in desperate need of a proper shower.

“Don’t use up all the hot water this time,” Gladio called as he got the luggage out of the trunk. “And come get your own damn bag. I’m not your butler.”

Ignis sighed and picked up his own bag as well as Noct’s. When Gladio shot him the ‘you’re spoiling him’ look, Ignis just rolled his eyes. “If its not inside by the time he’s done with the shower he’ll walk out here in a towel to get it. Last thing we need is someone to see the crown prince’s royal jewels.”

Gladio grumbled, but didn’t say anything further.

Prompto was still sitting in the car, finishing up his Instagram post of the sunrise they’d gotten over the haven this morning.

“Coming Prompto?”

Putting his phone away, the gunslinger got out of the car and stretched. Earing a few satisfying pops from his spine. “Yeah. Yeah I’m coming.”

Gladio tossed him his bag and Prompto caught it, thrown back a step from the impact. “Sorry,” said the shield. “I’m surprised you didn’t sprint into the room with Princess. You two usually fight over first use of the shower.”

He shrugged. “I’ll take one when everyone else is done.” He lifted an arm and smelled himself. “I might not have hot water, but I’m gonna take my time. I could use a good scrub.” Which was painfully true for all of them, but Prompto had ulterior motives on top of getting clean.

When they initially started this road trip it was only supposed to take a week, maybe two, before they went back to Insomnia. Meaning that Prompto only packed a few outfits, a toothbrush, and his camera. He would have never dreamed of packing some of the toys he had back home for fear of one of the others finding it and ridiculing him, but after everything went pear shaped and a month on the road Prompto was at his breaking point.

Last time they were in Lestallum, they stumbled upon an odd vending machine tucked outside a strip club with adult items such as lube, condoms, and a few select choices in sex toys for both men and women. He laughed about it with Noct as they passed, but made a mental note of its location for later. In the middle of the night he’d slipped away from the motel, bought a few things, and snuck back in without anyone being the wiser.

Until today they’d all remained buried in the bottom of his bag, still in their packages. He intended to change that today. Tossing his bag down on the floor, Prompto pulled out his phone and played Kings Knight while he waited.

Ignis was the last to get out of the shower, already dressed when he left the bathroom. “All yours,” he said. “Surprisingly there seems to be some hot water left.”

“Thanks.”

From the bed, Noctis groaned and draped over the bed dramatically. “Iggy, I’m starved. Can we go get some food?”

Gladio looked up from his book. “I could use a bite too.”

Prompto saw his opportunity. “Don’t wait on my part,” he said grabbing his bag. “You guys go ahead. I’m beat anyway. Just grab me a sandwich or something.”

Noct sat up. “Daggerquill club or BLT?”

“Surprise me,” he said, and ducked into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on cold he waited and listened as they all milled around for a moment before he heard the quiet click of the door. Finally alone he unpacked his bags and weighed his options. He’d bought a bottle of lube, a small vibrating plug, and two dildos. One was more rigid and red, bending at the top for maximum stimulation. He cursed when he realized he’d forgotten to buy batteries for it. His other option was a clear purple dildo with a suction cup base. It was about the same size as the large one he had at home. Maybe a little thicker.

He bit his lip and picked up the purple one, looking around the room to see what surface would be best to stick it to. The shower had tiny tiles on the wall so no suction there. The walls of the bathroom were textured, so that was out. The vanity was cheap quartz, but too high. The toilet…no. Finally, Prompto’s gaze landed on the shiny white venire of the bathroom door.

That’ll do.

Stripping down and putting a towel on the floor for traction, Prompto propped up his phone on the vanity -Noticing only briefly that Gladio had left his own phone charging near the sink- and brought up one of the porn video’s he had saved as a favorite.

Popping the cap on the lube as the room filled with the sound of overly dramatic moans, Prompto prepared himself. Satisfied with his efforts and thoroughly worked up, Prompto put his hands on the vanity and scooted backwards to line himself up with the toy.

Glancing up at himself in the half-fogged mirror, he bit his lip as he pushed back. Thanks to his efforts it slipped in past the ring of muscle without much resistance. Prompto gasped as he moved forward and back, going a little deeper with each push until he was about three quarters of the way down.

Eyes rolling back as he moved, he tried to picture that he was the young twink in his video getting absolutely destroyed by a tattooed brute of a man. In the scene they were outside in the woods, pressed up against the side of a tree as they fucked like it was the end of the world.

Prompto pushed back a little further, gasping lightly when the dildo pressed on his prostate just right before sliding over it. His cock leaked, untouched, as it bounced against his stomach with each gyration. The coil of orgasm teetered on the brink, but Prompto wanted this to last. He wasn’t sure when he would get another opportunity like this again.

Slowing down, he reminded himself that he needed to breathe. _Oh yeah, my body also needs oxygen._

He played this ebb and flow with himself for about twenty minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore. Fast forwarding his video to the money shot, he started thrusting back into the toy with his eyes on the finish line.

Maybe it was the fact that the shower was still running or maybe that he was too enthralled in what he was doing, but Prompto never heard the door to the motel room click open or the sound of heavy footfalls until it was too late.

Gladio opened the door. “Sorry Prompto, I forgot my pho- Oh shit!”

The dildo, still attached to the door, impaled Prompto with a loud slap against his ass as the door made contact with him. A mixture of orgasm and cataclysmic embarrassment hit Prompto like an avalanche. Tumbling forward, he caught himself on the vanity, but not before Gladio got a good look at _everything_.

The shield glanced down at the porn still playing on his phone, the toy attached to the door, and back to Prompto’s debauched red face and lube covered ass. Frozen for a second before muttering a quick apology, Gladio grabbed his phone off the charger and fled without another word.

Prompto didn’t move until the sound of footfalls faded and he heard the motel room door close once again.

Standing up shakily, Prompto wiped the spunk off the tile floor and tossed his toy into the sink to clean it later. Then he crawled into the shower, turned the water on hot, and struggled not to have an anxiety attack. Mortified beyond belief, Prompto took an iota of solace to know that Gladio wasn’t the type to gossip. 

Still, how would he ever be able to look him in the eye again was beyond comprehension.

Surprisingly enough, Gladio seemed to act like the incident never happened. Even a week later.

He never made a joke or poked fun. No lewd gestures or double entendre either. In fact, things were so normal Prompto was scarcely sure it had happened at all. Whatever the reason, Prompto wasn’t going to complain. A few days later he convinced himself that maybe Gladio hadn’t seen as much as he suspected he did. Perhaps he only saw him watching porn -which was normal enough- and not drilling himself on a nine-inch purple silicone cock.

Either way, things carried on.

At least it did until they got a motel room again. This one was run down and smelled of old cigarettes and wet dogs, but at least it was cheap and the diner across the way wasn’t half bad. A bed was better than a rock hard camp site, even if the mattresses were lumpy.

“I think I’ll head back to the room,” said Gladio after dinner when the rest of them decided to go check out some of the mobile vendors at the outpost. He yawned. “Iggy, keep an eye on them. Alright? I’m gonna hit the hay early.”

“I think I’ll manage,” said Ignis.

“Call me if you need anything,” Gladio called as he made his way back to the room.

The three of them wandered around for a time, browsing the various pop-up shops. Noctis was enthralled by some new fishing lures he hadn’t seen before while Ignis bought himself an iced Ebony and perused a magazine with an appetizing looking desert on the cover. Nothing really struck Prompto’s fancy, but he watched as the sun began to set over the canyon and idly wished he brought his camera. Thinking they wouldn’t be long he’d left it in his bag.

“Hey Ignis,” he called. “I’m gonna run and get my camera. Be right back.”

Ignis merely nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

Sprinting back toward the motel, Prompto remembered that Gladio was probably sleeping. He slowed to a walk and fished out his keycard, sliding it in quietly and opening the door.

The room was dark, but the light from the doorway spilled into the space. Illuminating one of the beds where Gladio was _definitely_ not sleeping.

Caught like a deer in headlights, Gladio was splayed out on the bed with his boxers around his thighs and his cock in his hand. He froze for a moment when he realized he’d been caught in the act, but seemed to relax a bit when he realized who was in the doorway.

Prompto watched as Gladio put his phone down and, instead of covering himself, gave his ample cock another slow tug before letting out a quiet laugh. “Well… I guess that’s karma coming back to bite me.” He smirked at Prompto before chewing on his lip. “Alright, make up your mind. In or out?”

Prompto took a step backwards and closed the door. He stood there with his hand on the doorknob for a full minute before he turned and walked back to the others on auto-pilot. He just kept playing the scene over in his head again and again. Gladio mostly naked with the biggest cock he’d ever seen in person in his hand. He could feel his ears get hot and he knew that that image alone would fill his spank bank for months.

He wasn’t even aware he’d gotten back to the vendors until Ignis tapped him on his shoulder. Prompto jumped.

“Weren’t you getting your camera?” he said.

“Oh! R-right.” He’d completely forgotten about it. “I-It was dead. Forgot to charge it.”

Ignis hummed into his drink. “Pity. There was a lovely view this evening.”

“Yeah,” Prompto swallowed. “There was.”

~~~

More to come very soon!


	2. Cock Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galdin Quay, 1 gil margarita night, and tight quarters in the tent.

Another week past and, again, the topic never came up. Much to Prompto’s relief. He was awkward in normal conversation and the last thing he wanted to talk about was what Gladio had said while Prompto stood in the doorway, dick in his hand.

_“In or out?”_

At the time Prompto was so stunned by the moment he thought Gladio just meant for him to close the door so nobody else caught a glimpse, but the more he thought about it… Was it an offer? Time and again he told himself that it couldn’t have been. Prompto had always suspected that Gladio was mildly annoyed that the prince’s little friend had joined the Crownsguard and tagged along. There was no way in hell that a gorgeous, noble born, 10/10, Titan of a man had legitimately asked him to join him.

Of course. Of course…But maybe?

As of late though, he wasn’t so sure. It was possible that his hormones were running wild and it was all in his head, but he could have sworn Gladio was being nicer to him these past few days too.

When he went to the outpost, he grabbed and extra soda that Prompto liked, even though he could have easily gotten his own. When they were running around the desert in Leide, Gladio showed mild concern that Prompto might be getting a sunburn. And when they’d made camp the other night, Gladio had found a few extra wild edibles that went into daggerquil curry. Knowing full well that it was one of Prompto’s favorite meals. Granted the last one was a recipe chock full of veggies, so that might have been an intentional jab at Noct.

All of these were innocuous on their own, but it wasn’t until they parked at Galdin Quay that Noctis pulled Prompto aside that he started to think it wasn’t just him. “Hey, Prom. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Umm, yeah sure.” They stepped to the side while Ignis refueled the Regalia and Gladio was reserving them the campsite. “What’s up?”

“Have you noticed that Gladio has been acting weird lately?”

Prompto swallowed and glanced over at the shield. “Not really. Why?”

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t really put my finger on it, but… He hasn’t been on my ass as much as usual. Like a few weeks ago he was bugging me every morning to work out or spar or go for a run. I mean he still does, but not as often. And when he does, he seems distracted.”

“I… guess so.” He wasn’t sure if the knowledge that he wasn’t imagining things made the situation better or worse. “Has he talked to Iris in a while? I know he was worried about her.” _Nice cover._

Noctis pondered this for a minute. “Yeah, maybe… Just keep an eye on him.”

“Sure thing, Buddy.”

Gladio turned back from the reservation desk and gave a thumbs up that they could start setting up camp. They both waved back in confirmation.

Noctis leaned in and whispered. “On a different topic. It is one gil margarita night and I for one want to see if I can get Ignis drunk.”

Prompto snorted. “Dude, are you serious? I’ve never even seen him tipsy.”

“I know, right? He never lets loose, but we’re camping a hundred yards from the bar. He’s not driving anywhere, and he has no excuse not to. I want him to actually relax for a change.”

“Good luck with that.”

An hour or so later the four of them were finishing setting the camp up and getting changed into some more beach appropriate clothes. None of them had much in the way of resort level attire, but they made due with what they could find at the ample gift shop.

Prompto emerged from the tent in a pair of white board shorts and a light-yellow tropical shirt with tiny chocobos printed all over it. It wasn’t much, but everything else he packed was long pants and it was all the shop had that he liked.

“Not bad,” said Gladio, giving him a once over.

Oddly emboldened at the compliment, Prompto stood up a little straighter. “Not so bad yourself.” He regarded Gladio’s white button up, covered in a pale tropical floral pattern. His muscles were outlined nicely in the thin fabric. Prompto swallowed when he was staring too long and came up with a cover. “Do they make them in my size, or does it only come in XXXL?”

Gladio chuckled.

The blonde looked around. “Where’s Noct and Iggy?”

“They went ahead. Apparently, a whole bus of tourist pulled up while we were setting up and Ignis wanted to secure a decent space at the bar before it got packed.”

Prompto rolled his eyes as they stepped off the haven and made their way to the Mother of Pearl. “Does he ever _not_ strategize? Not that I’m complaining, but…”

“Nah, I know what you mean.”

It didn’t take long before they got to the restaurant. The place was indeed packed, but instead of the college age mob they expected, they saw that it was an older crowd. Mostly men and women in their forties and fifties. Looking around they found Ignis and Noct at the end of the bar, neon green frozen cocktail in hand. Both half empty.

Noctis wasn’t wasting any time.

Gladio pat Ignis on the shoulder. “I think that’s the first non-coffee related drink I’ve seen in your hand in weeks.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Yes, well, one must do as the locals do.” He paused, gesturing at the other guests. “Although I do believe we’re some of the youngest patrons here.”

“You’re not wrong.” Gladio waved over the bartender. “Can I get two margaritas on the rocks. Leide Reserve tequila, please.”

Noctis took another large swig of his frozen drink. “Hey, Gladio, I don’t think those are the dollar margaritas.”

The shield shook his head. “You two go ahead and enjoy as many cheap ones as you want. I’ll probably only have one or two, so I’m gonna get the good stuff. Thank you.” He accepted the drinks and started a tab, handing one of them to Prompto. Clinking their glasses together in cheers, he said “May the hangovers be worth it.”

A little over two hours later, Prompto was nursing his second cocktail while Ignis and Noct were on their fourth, maybe fifth, it was hard to tell. Somehow the prince had talked his advisor into trying each flavor to see which was best so he could recreate it later. Never one to turn down a recipe the prince liked; the ploy seemed to be working.

Collars partially undone and a mild flush to their cheeks, they seemed to be nearing their limits.

Prompto leaned back against the bar and idly scanned the crowd. Normally he’d be dancing, but the music lineup had clearly been chosen to cater to the more mature patrons. Still, he tapped his foot and enjoyed the care free atmosphere while he could.

Gladio had just finished his second drink and excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving Prompto alone in his thoughts while Noct argued with Ignis whether the blue raspberries that flavored their latest concoction were actually a real fruit or just made up.

Head pleasantly fuzzy from the alcohol, Prompto stirred his drink with his finger and licked a chunk of salt off his knuckle. When a hand fell on his shoulder, his immediate thought was Gladio, but when he turned, he was surprised to find an older woman standing next to him. She was leering at him like a predator who’d just discovered a baby anak in their midst 

“Well hello there, Cutie,” she said with a slur. He could smell the vodka on her breath. She leaned in so close that he could see the red lipstick smeared on her teeth. Her skin looked like tanned leather and her hair was bleached crispy. She was also wearing a coeurl print dress that was a size too small, making her breasts push up and out of her v-cut to overflowing. On top of everything, she was easily thirty years his senior. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Prompto took a step back and bumped into another patron, effectively boxing him in. He shook his head, trying to be polite. “No thank you. This is my last one.”

Instead of dissuading her, she seemed delighted. “Oh! Well then I think it would be marvelous if you joined me for cocktails in my suite.” She smiled in what might have been intended as seductive, but it just made Prompto’s skin crawl. “A few of my girlfriends and I reserved a nice room. I’m sure they would enjoy your company as well.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto turned toward Ignis and Noct for help. Both of which seemed to be in a heated discussion. If Noct’s wide hand gestures and Ignis’ haughty expression was anything to go by, he would guess that they were well and truly on their way to being smashed.

Prompto was on his own.

When the woman inched a step closer, Prompto seriously contemplated jumping over the bar or maybe the end of the pier to escape. He was debating which was the better option when he was suddenly immobilized by a strong pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders in a hug. “Hey Babe, I’ve been looking all over for you,” said Gladio, placing a light kiss on his temple that made Prompto’s heart do a flip. “Sorry I took so long. Who’s your friend?”

He looked up to see Gladio looming over him like a protective Titan. This must have been what Noct felt like when he did a summon during battle.

Gladio smiled at the woman, who’s expression morphed from confusion, to realization, to embarrassment, and back again. She glanced back down to Prompto before returning to Gladio’s gaze. “Oh… I’m so… Excuse me, my friends are calling me.”

She vanished into the crowd and Prompto let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Six. Thanks for the save, Big Guy.” He leaned back into the hug, relishing it for a few seconds before Gladio pulled away.

“No problem, _Sweetheart_.”

Prompto clapped him on the shoulder. “That was one hell of a performance.”

Gladio shrugged. “Deflecting is usually better than confrontation. Especially when it comes to drunk cougars.”

“Well you pulled it off. She totally believed we were a couple.”

Gladio finished the last sip of his drink and gestured to the bartender for his check. “Well we are cute together. Though if we were dating, I think I might accidentally break you in half.” He winked. “Though I know you’re into that sort of thing.”

Prompto blinked at the comment before he felt the hot tingle of blush cross his face, starting at his collar and radiating all the way up to his hairline. Before he had any time to rebuke the statement, Gladio was scooting down the bar toward Noct and Iggy. “Alright you two lushes, time to go.”

“Gladio,” Noctis gestured forward, knocking his empty glass over. “Solve this argument. Ignis says tomatoes are fruits, but I’ve never seen anyone put one in a fruit salad.”

Ignis had his glasses up on his forehead, squinting as if he’d forgotten they weren’t on his eyes. “I’d sneak some into a fruit salad if it meant you’d actually eat it.”

“Okay, that’s enough for you two,” said Gladio. “Let’s get you back to the tent and get some water in ya.” He looked over his shoulder. “Prompto, you get Iggy. I’ll help Prince Lightweight.”

Thankfully, after pausing only once to let Noctis throw up in the waves, they managed to get everyone back to the tent in one piece. Prompto helped take their shoes off and put Ignis’ glasses somewhere safe while Gladio made sure they each drank a bottle of water and took an aspirin.

Once they’d gotten Ignis and Noct safely in their sleeping bags it didn’t take long before the pair were passed out. “They’re going to feel that tomorrow,” said Gladio, taking off his shirt and pants leaving himself clad only on his dark boxer briefs. “Those margaritas are only a gil for a reason.”

“Yeah,” said Prompto, trying his best to find a spot in the tent to look other than the man undressing in front of him. He’d seen Gladio sleep in just underwear multiple times, but that was before. Plus, he had the sudden realization that the only vacant spot in the tent was right next to him.

When Gladio settled down atop his open sleeping bag, Prompto undressed down to his boxers and did the same. Why was this so awkward? They’d shared hotel beds and tents more times than Prompto could count. Why were things suddenly weird?

Whether Gladio noticed his tension or not in the dark tent he wasn’t sure, but before long the shield’s breathing evened out and Prompto figured he’d nodded off too. He chastised himself for making things more awkward than they needed to be. They were adults and it wasn’t like Gladio was _wrong_ when he made that comment at the bar. Maybe it was the wink? Maybe it was the way Prompto practically melted when Gladio wrapped his arms around him. Or maybe it was the visual image of Gladio wrecking him like he said he would if they were actually dating.

Taking a deep breath and rolling on his side, Prompto tried to think of anything else and failed. Thankfully because of the buzz of alcohol and the ambient sound of the waves, sleep eventually found him.

Why was it so hot?

Bleary and sweating, Prompto cracked his eye open. Taking a moment to assess where they were it took him a few seconds to remember that they were in Galdin Quay, which explained why it was so damned humid.

He shifted on top of his sleeping bag only to find he was partially immobilized by a heavy arm draped over his middle. Craning his neck, he found Gladio sound snoring lightly behind him, sleeping on his side and spooning him. It wouldn’t be the first time Prompto woke up with an arm or leg over him. Noctis especially was known for sleeping like a sprawling starfish. Normally he’d just remove whatever foot was in his face and go back to sleep, but this was a first.

He was sweating profusely due to the human furnace behind him, but Prompto couldn’t bring himself to pull away. It might be taking advantage of the situation, but after everything that’d happened over the past weeks, he didn’t think anyone would judge him for indulging in an unintentional snuggle.

Flipping his pillow over to the cool side, Prompto scooted back and smiled when Gladio snorted in his sleep and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes again and tried to drift back to sleep when Gladio shifted again and Prompto’s eyes snapped open.

There was definitely a half-hard erection digging into his thigh.

Humming pleasantly at the friction, Gladio’s hand slid down to Prompto’s hip and pulled him in a little closer as he lazily ground into him.

Prompto bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He should probably scoot out of the tent and give Gladio a few minutes to calm down before returning. After all, Ignis and Noct were still sleeping just a few feet away. Granted they were probably passed out drunk, but still…

Gladio leaned in and Prompto felt hot breath against his neck, dashing any thoughts of escape from his thoughts. Rough stubble scratched his shoulder and immediately Prompto’s mind was flooded with images from his favorite porno. Were they vertical and pressed up against a tree, the position would essentially be the same.

Blood rushed south in a torrent, leaving only a little left to flood Prompto’s face.

The motion seemed to be having the same effect on Gladio. The erection pressing more earnestly into Prompto’s backside was only getting harder with each passing moment until it felt like someone was poking him with a flashlight. Calloused hands, rough from years of handling a sword, slid down Prompto’s thigh and squeezed before lazily drifting their way up again. Ghosting past his aching cock and sliding up past the stretch marks on his abs and up to his chest.

When a hot mouth closed around the junction of his neck Prompto’s brain short circuited.

Gripping his sleeping bag like a lifeline, he leaned back into the shield, tilting his neck for better access. Teeth scraped his throat before resuming hot lazy kisses along his jawline and a shutter of pleasure shot through him. Making Prompto tremble from head to toe.

Gladio paused.

Prompto froze.

Gladio’s lips lifted away from Prompto’s throat. “Ummm…” he whispered.

Was that anger in his tone? Embarrassment? Prompto couldn’t tell, but he wasn’t about to tell him to stop. “It’s ok,” he cracked out in a whisper. “Keep going. Please.” He hated how desperate he sounded.

To his surprise, Gladio’s grip slid down to his hips and tightened, pulling him closer. “Are you sure?” he whispered back, breath hot in the shell of Prompto’s ear. “We can’t do much with the present company.”

Prompto traced his gaze to Ignis and Noct, who were still asleep. Still, it would only take an open eye to get a full view of the two of them. It should have flagged his arousal, but somehow it only added air to the fire.

“Yes.”

Gladio didn’t say another word as he shifted his weight and spun Prompto around so they were facing each other. Sliding a hand down he back of Prompto’s boxers he got a good grip of flesh and squeezed, causing him to stifle a moan. Thanks to the new position their cocks sparred against each other through the thin cotton teasingly. Prompto couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have his hands on it.

Reaching down with both hands, he slid the fabric down and took hold of hot hard flesh. Gladio’s bit his lip and he squeezed Prompto’s ass a little harder.

Prompto marveled that his fingers barely touched as he squeezed. When he’d caught Gladio in the act his cock seemed big, but that was in the shields own huge hands. In Prompto’s however, it felt enormous. His mouth watered at the thought of it inside him. He tugged on it for a moment, relishing how it twitched beneath his motions and swiping a thumb across the moisture that beaded at its head.

He never wanted to taste anything more in his whole life.

But first, Gladio had other ideas.

Rolling on his back, Gladio slid Prompto on top of them so their chests were pressed together. Prompto nearly yelped, but Gladio silenced it when he pulled him down to his lips. His stubble scratched across freckled skin as his tongue sought permission to enter and was granted.

Gladio tasted of cinnamon toothpaste and a faint lingering of high-quality tequila. He had to let go of his member due to the angle, but occupied himself by delving his fingers into Gladio’s mane of hair while rough fingers pulled his ass down, grinding their members together between their bodies.

They made out like hormonal teenagers for a few minutes, occasionally glancing over to the other side of the tent to make sure Noctis was still drooling into his pillow and Ignis still faced away.

It wasn’t long before Gladio pulled away from the kiss. He leaned in and whispered into Prompto’s ear, “Wanna put that mouth of yours to a different use?”

_Umm, how about YES!_

Without bothering to even nod, Prompto crawled back until his face was positioned over the throbbing member. Gladio lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down a few inches, allowing full access to his aching flesh. Prompto didn’t waste any time.

Working up all the saliva he could, he liked both palms before taking it in hand and giving it a few slow strokes. Gladio’s hips rose to meet him and for a moment Prompto slowed his motions, trying his best to remember the look on the shields face forever. After a few pumps he lowered down and licked liberally from stem to stern before sliding his lips over the tip. Fingers were immediately in his hair as he began to bob his head, working both hands in junction in a way he’d recently heard be called ‘cracking pepper’.

He stifled a chuckle, and continued.

It didn’t take long before the hip thrusts and clenching of the eight pack above him let Prompto know that Gladio was getting close. He had every intention of finishing him off, but instead Gladio grabbed his hair and pulled him up at the last moment. “Fuck…” the shield panted, moving nimble fingers away from his shaft. “You’re good at that.”

“I can keep going.”

“I have a better idea,” Gladio whispered. “Come here.” He scooted Prompto forward so he was being straddled. His own dick hanging out of his lowered boxers and rubbing against Gladio’s while the shield resumed the grip on his ass. Reaching up with his right hand, Gladio slid two fingers to Prompto’s lips. “Wet them for me.”

Prompto moaned, knowing where this was going, and acquiesced.

Once the fingers were liberally moistened, Gladio slid his hand back down Prompto’s cheeks and traced a finger across the puckered ring of muscle. Prompto flinched at the sensation, stifling another moan as Gladio’s glistening member rubbed against his own.

Orgasm already visible on the horizon, Prompto took both of his hands and gripped both cocks together. Thrusting forward in conjunction with his fingers sliding over them earned a moan from Gladio, so he continued in earnest.

The shield was busy too, slowly making circles around Prompto’s entrance before he inserted a thick finger up to the first knuckle. It wasn’t deep, but the penetration was appreciated. Gladio alternated between light fingering and circling the ring of muscle before resuming and a heavier pace.

Prompto’s eyes began to roll back in his head. He didn’t know whether to thrust forward or push backwards into his fingers. Either way the coil of orgasm was encroaching fast. “Gla-”

The shield was bucking beneath him. “Me too…” he panted. “Just like that.”

Gladio inserted a second finger and Prompto was shoved over the edge. His hands caught most of it, dripping down both of them, but some made its way to Gladio’s abs.

That seemed to be all the shield needed too, because he wrapped his hand around Prompto’s and their members together and gave a few last desperate pumps before he was cresting too.

They rocked together slowly until the trembles subsided, gasping for oxygen in the tight quarters.

As loud as they’d been it only now occurred to them to look back at their friends. Thankfully neither of them had moved other than Noctis who was now splayed like he was skydiving over Ignis’s legs.

“I think we’re safe.” Prompto gasped as Gladio withdrew his fingers. He winced at the absence, reaching over to their laundry he grabbed a random shirt and cleaned up the mess between them. Hoping to the Six that Ignis didn’t notice anything gross when he did laundry next. Prompto thought to himself he should probably volunteer to do it at the next opportunity just to avoid that outcome.

Gladio found a bottle of water and downed half of it before passing it to Prompto who finished it off. Sliding down to his space on the tent floor, Prompto pulled his boxers back up and just laid there, staring at the top of the tent and contemplated what just happened.

“So…” Gladio started, leaning over and placing a surprisingly tender kiss on his shoulder.

“So…” Prompto replied.

Neither one of them said anything more. They didn’t really have to.

XXX

Thanks for all the comments guys! It's seriously the best motivation to write. 

One more chapter coming, complete with dirty talk and rough stuff. :)


	3. Stubble Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty texts and stubble burn...

The next morning came and went. Ignis nursed his coffee while Noctis slept in, each dealing with their hangovers in their own way. Gladio went for a long jog around the beach while Prompto took care of some last-minute laundry. Ignis’s headache deterred him from objecting.

Later that day they’d gotten a call from Cindy asking for some help delivering a few car parts to Longwythe. While the men weren’t normally keen on being package boys, they needed a break from hunting and the Regalia could use a tune up anyway.

After packing up and a bit more aspirin and water for select parties, they were headed north.

Prompto sat in the forward passenger seat quietly as they drove up the changing landscape of the coastal highway. He watched palm trees change to pine and mused on what happened the events of last night. Part of it felt like the most vivid wet dream he’d ever had, and Gladio was acting so blasé about it that he almost thought it was. Then again, if their first occurrence was any indicator, Gladio had a champion poker face.

If it wasn’t for the evidence of the dirty laundry and bruises on his ass cheeks, he would have questioned the whole event. Even though it played over and over again in his mind with vivid detail:

Gladio’s hot breath on his neck with stubble scratching his skin, his hands on him and wet fingers thrusting shallowly in, the way his mouth and cock tasted, and the slick sensation of them manipulating one another to completion.

Prompto crossed his legs, hiding the growing erection. Though he doubted Ignis would notice with his eyes on the road, it was a topic he didn’t want to discuss.

Not with Ignis anyway.

Glancing into the side-view mirror he could easily see Gladio behind him. He was reading one of his books again. Green tomb in one hand and his head resting in the other while his eyes scanned the page.

Six he wanted to get him alone. Preferably behind closed doors that locked securely.

A thought occurred to him.

“Hey Iggy, are we staying in the RV at Hammerhead tonight or…”

Ignis checked the time. “We should be arriving there around six so we could if you want.”

Prompto let out an exaggerated sigh. “Okay I guess.” He looked in the mirror and saw Gladio glance up from his book.

“Oh,” said Ignis. “What’s wrong with the RV?”

“Nothing! Nothing… I mean I don’t want to insult Cid or anything, but… I mean the whole place does stink of hot motor oil and fry grease. It’s not their fault or anything.” He waved his hands dismissively and glanced back to his best friend who just turned a slight shade greener. “If it doesn't bother you guys that’s fine, but I figured if we had the time, we could go get a room or two at Three Z’s or something. We’re bringing the parts to Longwythe anyway, right?”

Ignis hummed, contemplating the thought, but Noctis beat him to it. “Specks, I think we should get a room at Z.”

Looking at the prince in the mirror, Ignis slowed down to avoid a herd of anak crossing the highway ahead. “Are you certain? Do you really want to spend the gil?”

“Yes.” Noct leaned back in his seat and took a sip of ginger ale.

“Probably wouldn’t hurt to get two rooms,” said Gladio. “Last I checked they only had full size beds in the double room and I don’t feel like getting kicked in the dick by Princess again.” He turned a page. “There’s that toad hunt near there that we’ve been procrastinating on, if you’re feeling ambitious tomorrow. It would pay for the rooms and then some.”

Sighing, Ignis just shrugged. “Well it seems the decision has been made. Two rooms at the Three Z’s it is.”

“Sweet,” Noctis said weakly from the back seat.

Gladio chuckled. “Lightweight.”

He silently flipped Gladio off before tucking his ballcap over his face to shield from the sunlight.

They drove silently for some time after that, broken only by the faint music on the radio and the wind rushing by with the Regalia’s top down. It wasn’t long until Prompto’s pocket vibrated. He pulled his phone out and saw he had a text from Gladio. He glanced in the mirror again, seeing the shields nose still buried in his novel.

**Big Guy: Nicely done.**

_Chocobo: Thanks for the assist! *finger guns*_

**Big Guy: Eager, are we?**

_Chocobo: I can’t imagine what you’re talking about._

Prompto looked at the mirror. Gladio shot him the most devilish grin he’d ever seen.

_Chocobo: Ok…maybe I can imagine a little._

**Big Guy: Is that so? Why don’t you tell me a little about that imagination of yours?**

Prompto blushed, intentionally not looking in the mirror this time. He knew that they were still two hours away from Hammerhead and the last thing he needed was to get a raging hard on while in the car. Still…

_Chocobo: Wait till we’re on our way to Z._

**Big Guy: If you insist.**

**Big Guy: I’m stocking up on supplies at Hammerhead.**

_Chocobo: I have some already._

**Big Guy: You have XL condoms?**

_Chocobo: Umm, no._

_Chocobo: But I do have a full bottle of lube._

**Big Guy: Good. You’re gonna need it.**

Stifling a whine and crossing his legs a little harder, Prompto closed his messenger and pulled up one of his game apps.

His phone vibrated three more times, though he refused to open the texts just yet.

This was going to be a long ride.

The visit to Hammerhead was brief. Cindy gave them a quick oil change while they ate at the diner and sent them on their way with the parts and an enthusiastic wave, thanking them as they drove off.

It was only then that Prompto opened his messenger. There were already three from Gladio.

**Big Guy: Because I am not going to stop until I bottom out in you.**

**Big Guy: I remember that toy of yours. The purple one.**

**Big Guy: I know you can take it.**

Prompto bit his lip. While it was true that the toy was doable, but Gladio was a little bit thicker and the real thing had someone else attached to it. The thought of real, hot, hard flesh instead of room-temperature silicone made his mouth water.

He debated how to respond. While his photos said a thousand words each, he’d never been one for the written word. And other than a few dating app flings he’d never really delved into sexting. Still, it was worth a try.

_Chocobo: You bet I can, but you’ll have to prepare me good._

_Chocobo: I want you to put those big hands to use._

_Chocobo: Last night was nice, but it’ll be even nicer not having to be quiet._

He put his phone down and switched to his game for a minute, idly glancing at Ignis and Noct, who were both busy driving or watching EosTube video’s respectfully. At least Noctis looked a little less green. Taka’s food might have actually helped.

**Big Guy: Only ‘nice’?**

Prompto looked in the mirror as Gladio gave him a feigned pout.

_Chocobo: Ok. I lied. It was mind blowing._

_Chocobo: Also, don’t shave when you get to the hotel._

_Chocobo: I dig the stubble. :3_

**Big Guy: Yeah?**

**Big Guy: Wonder how much you like it when you have beard burn on your inner thighs.**

Prompto audibly whined. Ignis turned toward him and Prompto scrambled to pretend he was losing his game. “Nooo, not tonberries! They’re the worst,” he said under his breath. Ignis went back to driving.

_Chocobo: OMG Dude… we gotta stop. OwO*_

_Chocobo: Iggy is gonna wonder why I’m making faces._

**Big Guy: Alright. Fair enough.**

**Big Guy: I’ll get plenty of faces out of you later O_~**

Longwythe, as usual, had about as much charm as was expected of a desert outpost. The Motel sign flickered red in the encroaching darkness of the evening as they rolled to a stop in the parking lot. They all ordered food at The Crows Nest, but Prompto couldn’t eat more than a few fries and a sip of soda. Not with Gladio giving him bedroom eyes from across the table.

Honestly how the others weren’t noticing was beyond him. But then again…

“I think I’ll take a room with his Highness tonight,” said Ignis out of the blue. “Are you two alright sharing a room together?”

_Really?_

Prompto had been thinking for an hour about a good casual excuse for him and Gladio to shack up together since normally Noct and him ended up in the same room since they played videogames all night. Whatever the reason for Ignis’ decision, he wasn’t complaining.

He shrugged. “Yeah sure. Fine with me.”

Gladio just nodded with a mouthful of burger.

A few minutes later he feigned a yawn.

“Tired already?” asked Ignis.

“Yeah… sorry. Being in the sun these last two days wiped me out.” He stood up and slid his half plate of waffle fries to Noct, who started eating them unprompted. “I’m gonna shower and hit the hay.” He picked up the keys to the room. They were the old timey metal kind, not the keycard they’d used in other motels. “Want me to leave the door open or you wanna come with?”

Gladio shrugged again, seemingly uninterested, and held up his soda. “Lemme just finish this. You can go ahead and leave it unlocked. I’m not far behind you.”

Waving his friends off, Prompto tried his best not to sprint to the room. 

Flinging the room door open he started shedding clothes as he crossed the room, tossing his phone on the bed before kicking his shoes off into a wayward corner. Stepping into the bathroom -and locking it this time, just in case someone other than Gladio came into the room- he turned the water on hot and stepped into the shower.

Washing himself quickly, paying extra attention to his neither region, he idly ran a finger across his entrance before thinking better of it. If he started working himself open, he’d have a head start on Gladio, and he wanted this to last. Who knows when they’d get a room together alone again?

Stepping out of the shower, he hastily towel dried himself and threw on a pair of boxers before brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair. He cold style it, but he suspected any efforts would be ruined soon enough.

He leaned over the vanity and took a deep breath at the thought.

The first time he and Gladio caught each other in the act was an accident. The second encounter was tipsy hormone driven grinding and frottage. This…

There was a light knock on the door. “Hey, it’s me,” said Gladio.

Prompto opened the door. Gladio stood there, clad only in his gray workout pants. His half-hard erection was already visible in the loose fabric.

“Hey,” he said, more nervous than he intended to. _Gods, what am I getting into? He’s way too good for me. Even for just a fuck. Shit, I hope he can take me seriously after this._

Gladio gestured to the door. “I locked it this time.”

Prompto let out a nervous chuckle. “Good.”

The overhead light was on in the room, casting a cheap fluorescent hue to the whole space. The last two times he’d seen Gladio intimately it was dark, almost dreamlike. This, in the starch light of reality, felt… sobering.

Anxiety began to tighten in his stomach as Prompto fidgeted in the doorway. He shouldn’t do this. Gladio would never respect him afterwards, assuming he hadn’t lost it already.

“Gladio… I m-” his words were cut short as the larger man leaned down and kissed him. The unexpected gesture left him wide eyed as warm lips moved against his own. When a large hand encircled his lower back and drew him closer, Prompto completely forgot what he had intended to say.

They moved toward the bed, kissing without hurry for a moment before Gladio pulled away. “You’re over thinking things. You’re making that sour face you do when you’re doubting yourself. Don’t,” he said with a light smile. The hands on his back slid down to Prompto’s ass and squeezed while pulling him close. Hard flesh dug into Prompto’s lower stomach as he traced pale fingers across hard tanned abs. “I want you,” he said in a purr that almost made Prompto melt where he stood.

His breath hitched in his throat as he inhaled, not realizing he’d been holding his breath until then. Gladio smelled of his cedar and clove antiperspirant and a little bit of musk from the hot car ride. The room started to get hazy as his mind flooded with pheromones and without thinking or considering what he might say to respond, Prompto leaned forward and encased his mouth over Gladio’s left nipple.

The shield sucked in a breath as his hips twitched involuntarily. “Fuck.” One hand came up from his ass and tangled in damp blonde hair as Prompto toyed with the nub of flesh in his teeth. He switched to the other and Gladio gasped again. It seemed he’d found a chink in the shield’s armor. No wonder he ran around shirtless all the time.

“Six, Prom… Where’s your stuff?”

Blood flooded south in a deluge to the point where Prompto could feel his cock rise with every heartbeat. This was happening.

He pulled his lips away with a wet pop. “In my bag.”

“Get it.”

Prompto reluctantly let go and dashed to his bag where he grabbed his full bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed. Gladio did the same with his and produced a few gold-wrapped condoms, throwing them on the bed as well.

Sliding his sweat pants down, Prompto noticed for the very first time that Gladio had a very abrupt tan line just north of his pubic bone. It made sense that he did, especially as much as they’ve been running around the beach and desert lately, but still, Prompto smiled. He’d always pictured Gladio perfectly tan from his tattooed shoulders to his toes. He was glad to see that the big guy had some mortal qualities after all.

Flopping down on the bed, Gladio only smiled seductively and beckoned him forth.

Discarding his own boxers, Prompto crawled on top of him, giving one of his nipples a playful lick for good measure before locking lips. They kissed and fondled each other, simmering in their lust for several minutes before Prompto wanted to taste more. He slid to the side and turned around, positioning himself so he was facing down at an angle to Gladio’s behemoth sized member. He slid forward and wrapped a hand around the shaft, but before he could start Gladio was picking his hips up off the bed.

Prompto yelped in surprise as he was deposited on Gladio’s chest, giving the shield a full view of his ass. His face grew hot at the exposure, but soon his insecurities were dashed when stubble grazed the inside of his thigh and he felt hot breath on his ass.

Shiva’s tits, this was happening.

Gladio began by mouthing and nibbling the inside of his thighs before working his way up and toying his tongue over Prompto’s already leaking head. Prompto moaned when he took his cock in his mouth, earning an earnest pulse to the member in his own hand.

Vaguely aware that he should probably return the favor, Prompto lowered his lips down and took the hot flesh in his mouth. Gladio hummed in returned and sucked harder, pausing for a moment to pull him down further and suck on his balls before turning to a thigh and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. His stubble leaving abrasions on his thighs the whole time, leaving Prompto tingling.

Blissed out from his own sensations, Prompto tried his best to give a quality blowjob, but he just couldn’t. Every time he got a rhythm, moving his hands in tandem with his mouth, Gladio’s stubble would scratch his thigh or he’d suck his whole cock down his throat and Prompto couldn’t help but pull away to moan and gasp for air. When Gladio pulled his hips down further and Prompto felt hot breath on the pucker of his ass, he had to stop all together.

First the flat of a tongue ran flat across the ring of muscle once, then twice, then a third time. Making his insides clench with every swipe until he was trembling atop the shield. Stubble began to scratch his cheeks as Gladio delved deeper, spearing out his tongue and inching deeper within him with every second.

“Oh- Ohgodsfuckyes!” Prompto moaned into Gladio’s hip.

He must have missed the snap of the bottle open, because when Gladio pulled his face away and replaced his tongue with a lubed finger, Prompto fell forward completely. His forehead rested against a muscular thigh as Gladio slid a finger in slowly, backing up and thrusting in again shallowly until he was eventually buried all the way up to his knuckles.

“You good?” he asked.

Prompto gave some kind of positive whine back and presumed Gladio knew he meant ‘Yes’.

He worked him steadily for a moment before withdrawing and adding a second lubricated finger into him. The burn was immediate around the thick fingers, but Prompto was already bucking back into them. He knew the digits weren’t long enough to hit his prostate, but fuck if he wasn’t going to try and get them there.

The third finger made Prompto see stars. His cock leaked profusely, leaving damp spots all over the face of the tattoo eagle as Gladio gradually increased his fingers to a fast pace. The whole room filled with the wet smacks and squelches of movement while Prompto just held on for dear life.

When Gladio picked him up a little and took his cock in his mouth again, Prompto seized. Fingers dug into tan hips as Prompto came unexpectedly, crying out so loud that he was sure that people at the Crows Nest could hear him.

Gladio’s fingers slowed as Prompto came down from his high, only vaguely aware that he’d been crushing the shields head with his legs. “Oh… ohmygod. Sorry, I… shit.” He rested his forehead on a thigh, trembling.

Sliding him off to one side, Gladio withdrew his fingers and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He smirked. “Caught you off guard?”

He tried to catch his breath. “Dude…like… you need some kind of award… for being able to eat ass like that. Holy shit.”

Gladio laughed and rolled Prompto onto his back, scooting him to the edge of the bed. “I don’t need an award, but I’ll take _you_.” He found one of his gold wrappers and opened it with his teeth, rolling the condom on and adding an ample amount of lube to his hand, liberally coating himself and rubbing the rest on Prompto’s still twitching entrance. “Are you ready for me?”

Prompto tilted his head up to get a better look, and nodded.

Gladio positioned himself over Prompto, lining himself up and pushing against the ring of muscle. _Knock knock._

The preparation paid off and the head breached him easily. Prompto grabbed his own thighs and held on as Gladio gave a few shallow thrusts, burying himself a little deeper with each push. When he was about half way in Prompto realized his mouth was hanging open, watching himself be speared in a way that he’d only imagined in his most depraved nights alone.

Gladio leaned down and rested his forehead on Prompto’s. “Gods. Prom. You’re… I can’t believe your…” he gasped as he thrust forward hard, bottoming out completely.

Prompto barely stifled a scream as he began to thrust. The delicious drag of pressure against his insides was so delicious Prompto felt like he’d peaked and stayed there. Utterly lost in sensation, he could do nothing more than hold on.

Eventually Gladio came up for air and stood up at the foot of the bed, grasping pale hips and biting his lip as he began to fuck him in earnest. Sweat trickled down his temple and chest, soaking his hair as he worked. As much as he wanted this to last forever, it seemed all the buildup was affecting Gladio too. “Fuck… Prompto. I’m getting close.”

Prompto lay on the bed, bouncing with every squeak of the mattress as the headboard slammed against the wall. He shifted his legs so his ankles were on Gladio’s shoulders, trying to move just the slightest inch up inside him and-

Gladio mistook his subtlety for urgency, grabbing both Prompto’s legs and pushing them toward pale shoulders. Nearly bending him in half Gladio started pounding into him.

“No. Wait. Gladi-Oh! Oh fuck. Gladio!” Wet slaps of flesh against flesh echoed off the walls as Prompto crested again and again and again, clenching down on Gladio’s cock so hard his abs nearly cramped.

“Oh shit.” The shields brow creased and his back arched as he thrust once, twice, and came. Prompto could feel him pulse against him, and for a moment he wished that they hadn’t used a condom. The thought of Gladio emptying into him made his ass twitch again, earning a light gasp from the man above him.

Both men panting and sweating profusely, Gladio leaned down and kissed him. He stayed there a few seconds until Prompto started to wince. “Mnn! Hey, starting to cramp.”

Gladio pulled away, seemingly forgetting that he’d bent Prompto into a pretzel during their romp. He rubbed Prompto’s sore thighs and kissed his hip before resting his head on it. “Hmmm. I think my brain melted.”

Prompto snickered and looked down at him endearingly, wondering how he was ever nervous about this in the first place.

He glanced down at his flagging member and blinked, looking at the blanket and his abs curiously.

“What?” Gladio asked.

“I can’t find… I think I had a dry orgasm.”

Gladio hummed and kissed his hip again. “That a first?”

“Yeah.” He traced his fingers through dark damp locks. “Lots of firsts today.”

Sitting up, Gladio pulled off his condom and discarded it in the bin before crawling up besides Prompto and nibbling his freckled shoulder. “What do you say about taking a little break and going for round two? I wanna see how hard you can ride me, Chocobo.”

Prompto smiled weakly, but his dick twitched at the idea. “Ask me again in a little bit when I get feeling back in my legs.”

They both laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Prompto and Gladio both looked at each other before Prompto rolled off the bed, hiding between the two mattresses while Gladio stood up and found his sweatpants. “Just a sec.” Running his fingers through his hair in the mirror he checked to see if he had any bodily fluids on his chest before taking a deep breath and answering the door.

Prompto listened from his hiding place.

“Hey Iggy. What’s up?”

“I tried calling you, but apparently both your phones are on silent.” He sounded noticeably irritated. “Or perhaps you just didn’t hear them.” There was a pause and Ignis cleared his throat. “The front desk called me since my number was attached to both of these rooms. It seems there’s been a number of complaints regarding yells and banging against the walls.”

Prompto cringed. He could feel Ignis’ glare even though he was certain he couldn’t be seen.

Gladio seemed to fumble for a response. “Umm…”

Ignis didn’t wait to hear it. “Kindly keep it down in the future. Could you?” Another pause and for a moment Prompto thought Ignis had walked away. Until he added, “And it’s about damn time. I thought you two were going to tip-toe around each other forever. Just… a bit of decorum in the future, please.”

A few seconds later the door to the room closed and Prompto peaked up from his hiding spot, face flushed.

Gladio just looked at him sheepishly and laughed.

~X~X~

Thank you guys so much for tagging along for this self indulgent fic. And thank you again for the comments! This starving artist needs self validation to live!

Also shout out to Kazu and Lhugy for ideas. Thanks y'all!


End file.
